Pieces of Time
by uberb0b
Summary: Snippets of time between Draco and Hermione, interactions between enemies, friends and lovers. Short chapters, not in any order. First HP FFn
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had been on this mission for two days now. She had decided to become an Auror after the war, the war might have been over, but there was still death eaters on the loose that needed to be found. So along with Harry, she had completed her last year of studying through the ministry rather than going back to school, she had taken the exams to become and auror and passed with flying colours. She loved her job, and she loved knowing that capturing these people was helping to make the world a better place.

That was how she came to be in this position, sitting in a cold caravan in a holiday park in Scotland, with none other than Draco Malfoy.

He had joined the order just after sixth year. It had come to light that Dumbledore had spoken to Malfoy, promised him that the order would help him, and so they did. Malfoy had been there with Harry, Ron and Hermione on their hunt for the horcruxes, he knew of the horcruxes through his aunt bellatrix, what was supposed to be a secret well kept was not, she hadn't been able to help herself and bragged of her knowledge to Draco. That had been a mistake. One that cause her death at the hands of her beloved Lord.

She couldn't believe that it had already been a year since the war had ended, a year since Harry had taken down Voldemort. After spending so much time around him, she had become quite fond of Malfoy, they would probably never admit to anyone, but they were friends.

They still argued like crazy, he was still as arrogant as ever, she still felt the need to be right about everything. It worked for them though, their arguments were almost like a way of relieving stress. Her need to be right amused him now, he loved how he could mention something and if she didn't know the answer she run off to stick her head in a book, or spend hours on that muggle computer thing until she found the answer, this was his way of getting some peace from her when they started to annoy each other. Draco's arrogance now amused Hermione, they spent a lot of time together on missions, mostly staying in muggle areas. She loved to see his arrogance failing when faced with some thing he did not understand, like trying to get around on public transport for the first time.

"Granger!" She jumps Malfoy's shout braking her out of her thoughts and she nearly paints half her hand with the silver nail polish she's currently using, that was one thing that hadn't changed with them, they still called each other by their last names.

"Malfoy, we are in a tiny caravan, there is no need at all for you to be shouting as loud as that, infact there is no need for you to be shouting at all!" She called back, her voice a lot lower than his had been.

"Do you have to use that shit? You know I hate the smell!" Hermione rolled her eyes, everytime I started to paint her nails, he had to complain, she couldn't really blame him this time though, it was a very small place and this nail varnish was particularly bad smelling.

"Yes I do Malfoy, I have nothing else to do, so I'm doing my nails." She smirked "Are you feeling left out? I could do your nails too Malfoy, it's your house colours, silver!" She laughed at the glare he was currently shooting her direction, he laughter was cut short at the sound of her mobile phone ringing in her bag.

"Malfoy! Pass me my phone!" She screwed the cap on the nail polish and watched as Malfoy looked for her phone.

"Where is it?" He hadn't exactly looked very hard for it, but she always kept it in her handbag and he knew that.

"It's in my bag Malfoy! Hurry up!" He glared at her and asked why she couldn't just get it herself "I cant! My nails are wet, I'll get it everywhere!" He huffed and grabbed her bag off of the table, holding it as if it was a bomb about to go off any second, he opened the bag and peered inside, as if the phone would just jump out at him. "Malfoy!"

"I can't find it!" He shouted, the phone stopped ringing and he threw the handbag at her. She sighed and tipped her bag out onto the small table, finding the phone instantly and without smudging her nails.

"See! Easy! What is with men and handbags!" She huffed and checked her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Comfort

It was three in the morning, Draco glared as he made his way to the front door of his apartment, he couldn't understand who could be at his door, it was the middle of the night and no one ever knocked on his door. Anyone who ever visited him, which was hardly anyone, used the floo or aparated, and even then, he would always have some kind of warning before the turned up, no one ever turned up unannounced.

The sound of someone knocking on his door had startled him awake, Draco Malfoy did not like being woken up. Not for anything.

He had stumbled out of bed, wearing only his boxers, not bothered to grab anything to cover himself on his way out of the room. Not bothering to turn any lights on he staggered to his front door, grumbling about someone having a death wish as she went.

He reached the door and swung it open, it was none other than Hermione Granger standing at his door, he opened his mouth to start questioning why the hell she was waking him at that time of night, why she could have just floo called him! But his glare disappeared as he noticed the distraught look on her face, the wet tear track covered her cheeks and redness of her eyes, letting him know that she had been crying for a while. She sniffed and started rambling away, still standing on his front step.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking. I didn't even look at the time. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I..." Her voice cut off as he grabbed her arm and dragged her into the living room, he practically pushed her down onto the couch and plonked himself down beside her.

He had an idea as to why she was there at that time of the morning. It had happened before, though not as late as this. He knew that she had had some kind of fight with Weasley, that was one of the few things that would send Hermione Granger in this kind of state.

He opened one of the small cupboards underneath the coffee table and grabbed two glasses and a bottle of firewhiskey, he poured some of the alcohol into both of the glasses and handed one of them over to Granger, both of them lifting their glasses and downing the contents at the same time. Granger empying her glass that fast let Draco know that this particular fight between her and Weasley must have been bad, and that this was going to be a long morning.

"What happened this time Granger?" He drawled while pouring them another drink. She took the glass from his hand almost before he had even finished pouring. He winced as she lifted the glass and once again emptied ot of it's contents and one gulp.

"He dumped me." She choked the words out and grabbed the bottle from Draco's hand, she watch as a frown darkened his features.

"Wait, he chucked you?" Hermione nodded her head and lifted the bottle to her lips, swiftly drinking the equivalent of three shots.

"Yeah, he did. Can you believe it? I mean, I was good to him! Not good enough though, he found some elsewhere! Couldn't keep it in his pants." He watched her take another drink straight from the bottle before taking it away from her, he sighed as she burst into tears, he took a drink from the bottle himself. He sat the bottle on the table and rested back against the sofa, he flung her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his chest, he could feel her tears on his skin.

"Granger, he's an arse, we all know you deserve better than him and anyway, you were just about to ditch him were you not?" His slowly ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe her, she nodded and lifted her head to look up at him.

"I know, but that's not the point. Hell It's not the fact that he broke up with me that's pissed me off, we both knew it wasn't working between us, but he had been cheating on me, god knows how long for! Worst of all is who he's been shagging, Pansy bloody Parkinson!"

Draco was quite shocked at that, not so much at the cheating part, Weasley had never been very subtle when it came to women, always staring at them, making lewd comments, even in the presence of Granger, but with Pansy, that really shocked him. They had never gotten along, but then again, Weasley was probably interested in any woman that would sleep with him. Pansy was probably with him for the money, everyone knew that he made quite a bit of money being an auror, not to mention the money he had been giving for his part in the war. Both Harry and Hermione had given there money away, to charities and helping to re build hogwarts, but not weasley, he claimed his family needed it, funnily enough, they had never seen any of that money.

Hermione sat up and grabbed the bottle of the table once again, taking 2 big drinks from it, grimacing in between, she leaned against him again, hugging the bottle to her chest, Draco just left her too it, he knew that one more drink and she was likely to fall asleep on him, he lay his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes, he had beginning to run her back again "Granger, you two have been drawing away from each other for at least a year, everyone could see this break up coming, neither of you were happy with each other." She lifted the bottle, another massive drink. He took the bottle from her and nudged her head with his shoulder, she moved away and she stood up, he put the bottle away and held his hand out to her, she sniffed and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up from the couch and caught her as she stumbled, he kept a hold of her hand and directed her through to his bedroom.

Sitting her on the edge of the bed he took her jacket from him and hung it up on the back of the door, he knelt down infront of her and took here shoes and socks off for her. She smiled at him and made herself comfy in his bed. He walked around to his side of the bed, he got comfortable and opened his arms knowingly, he almost laughed at how predictable she was, she immediately moved closer and lay her head on his chest, her arm coming over to wrap around his

He pulled the covers up a bit further, raising his hand he wiped away what he could of the tears still drying on her cheeks, planting a kiss on her forehead, he whispered a good night and settled in to go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Are You Drunk?

Draco sighed as he heard the front door slam, someone was home. It was a month since the war had ended. Weasley, Granger and himself could have easily walked away from grimmauld place and found themselves somewhere else to live. Away from each other. God knows they had spent enough time stuck together in the same house. Sure, there had been quite a few arguments between them all. But this had become their way of living, it was normal for them now, it would be odd coming home to an empty house now rather than sharing a house with 3 other people, with many others coming and going all the time. No one had mentioned leaving yet though, so Draco stayed put. He would never admit it to anyone, but he didn't think he was quite ready to live on his own yet, it wasn't something he had ever done before.

He heard a thump coming from the hall, then the sound of a very familiar girlish giggle. Ah so Granger was home them. It wasn't long before she came stumbling into the living room, Draco turned the TV volume down and turned to look at her as she practically threw herself on to the couch beside him.

She had two bottles in her hands, both of which were obviously alcohol, muggle alcohol. Both unopened, he raised an eyebrow at her in question. She responded with another giggle. That's when the smell of alcohol hit him.

"Granger, are you drunk?" he was pretty sure he didn't have to ask the question, the stench of booze was very strong. She giggled again and shook her bottles at him.

"Only a little bit! Join me Malfoy! Be drunk and merry with me!" A glare began forming, drunken Granger already starting to annoy him, but then he realized that if he joined her in being drunk then she would probably be less annoying.

"What poison do you have to offer Granger?" He asked with a sigh, drinking hadn't been part of his plan, his plans had been to do nothing, but why pass up free alcohol?

She held up the unfamiliar bottles once again, "I have some wonderful vodka and I have some amazing tequila!" she was shaking the bottles so much that he couldn't make out which bottle held what, not that it mattered, he had never tasted either. He grabbed the bottle holding the golden colored liquid.

"I'll take this." He said, lifting his want and conjuring two glasses. He read the bottle, tequila, he had seen people drink this stuff on some of the muggle TV shows he had caught bits of while living there. He watched Granger shake her head, lift her want and changed the glasses in to shot glasses. She smiled and grabbed the bottle from him, she poured them both a shot, the liquid reaching and almost spilling over the rim of the glass. She handed a glass to Draco, almost spilling it over him. She lifted her own to her mouth and down it went, she swallowed without so much as a grimace and stared at Draco, waiting for him to drink his own, he quirked and eyebrow at her, either this stuff tasted a lot better than they made it out to do on TV, or she was too far gone to notice the taste. He threw his drink back, he grimaced as the taste hit him, yes, she was definitely very drunk.

Hermione grabbed the other bottle from the table, the vodka, it looked like water in the bottle, this can't taste worse than the tequila thought Draco, she handed him the glass and lifted hers, she knocked her glass against his and announced "Cheers" Before drinking it. He waited to see her reaction to the drink this time, but once again, no reaction was shown, he threw his head back and down the drink it one, he hadn't expected the clear liquid to be as strong as it was, he almost choked as it made it's way down his throat, leaving a strange cold burn as it did. He didn't understand how muggles could drink it.

"Granger," He almost wheezed. "How the fuck do muggles drink that shit?" She laughed at him and stood up from the couch, he watched as she stumbled out of the room, he heard her baging around in the kitchen, opening and closing some cabinets, she re appeared minutes later holding two tall glasses and a large bottle of juice.

"Lemonade!" She grinned, holding up the bottle, she took her spot on the couch again, she poured the clear liquid into the tall glasses, her measurements looking to be more than what was in the shot glass. She opened the bottle of lemonade, pausing to let the fizz out, the topped up the glass the rest of the way with it, she handed one of the glasses to Draco. "Here, most people don't drink vodka on it's own, they usually mix it with something, I like lemonade, so that,s what you're getting. Taste it!" She had a slight slur to her words and practically demanded that he taste it.

He glared at her, but found himself tasting the drink anyway, he found that it wasn't so bad now, the juice added a sweetness and took away the majority of that icy cold burn that hit him before.

"It's not so bad." He reluctantly admitted. Hermione grabbed her glass and drank the lot of it, Draco was shocked at how fast she had drank it. He hadn''t expected that at all. Up until then he had never seen Granger drink at all, now she was downing her drinks like she did it every night.

With Granger practically forcing him to drink at the same speed she was it wasn't long until they had finished the bottle between them and Draco was rather drunk. They moved on to the bottle of Tequila, which Draco found out pretty quickly did not go as well with the lemonade as the other had.

"Malfoy, we're like... Almost friends now. Right?" She added a giggle at the end of her sentence, Draco laughed in response, but a second later he couldn't work out why the hell he was laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose we are, why?" There was a slight slur to his words now, but Granger was so far gone she didn't notice, his words probably sounded perfect to her right now.

"Then." Then she paused, he waited about thirty seconds and was about to prompt her to carry on when she spoke up. "Then, why do we still call each other by our. Uhm... Last names! Yeah, why?" He stared at her for a moment, still confused with her pause.

"I don't know Granger! We always have! Why change it now? Does it bother you?" He finished the little that was left in his glass and pour them both another.

"No, it doesn't bother me. I just wondered is all, but I understand now. I mean. Yeah." Draco just nodded at her once she finished speaking.

"Malfoy!" He jumped as she shouted his name, he wondered if maybe he had zoned out for a minute there, he was about to ask her when she pounced, he blinked and then there she was, lips planted firmly against his. It only last maybe two seconds, it really wasn't much of a kiss at all and he didn't understand why she had done it.

A second later she was off the couch and running off to her room. He had another drink and thought about what had just happened.

When he woke the next morning, his head was thumping, definitely the worst hangover he had ever had, and he couldn't remember most of the night.

So many hits, but no reviews, am I that bad a writer? Can someone let me know?

Also, I obviously don't own anything!


End file.
